HiT Favorites
HiT Favorites are US DVD releases that feature a wide range of HiT Entertainment characters including Thomas and Friends. Winter Wonderland Winter Wonderland was released on November 20th, 2007. It has a runtime of 60 minutes. Episodes * "Barney" - "Winter" * "Bob the Builder" - "Bob up North" * Thomas and Friends - Keeping up with James * "Fireman Sam" * "Kipper" - "Snowy Day" * "Pingu" - "Pinga's Balloon" Springtime Fun! Springtime Fun! was released on January 29th, 2008. It has a runtime of 65 minutes. Episodes * Thomas and Friends * "Barney" * "Bob the Builder" * "Kipper" * "Fireman Sam" * "Angelina Ballerina" Summertime Fun! Summertime Fun! was released on May 13th, 2008. It has a runtime of 57 minutes. Episodes * "Barney" - "The Wind and the Sun" * "Bob the Builder" - "Dizzy Goes Camping" * Thomas and Friends - Thomas and the Rainbow * "Angelina Ballerina" - "Angelina in the Wings" * "Fireman Sam" - "Twitchers in Trouble" Special Features * A bonus episode of "Fifi and the Flowertots" - "Picture Perfect". Halloween Spooktacular Halloween Spooktacular was released on September 9th, 2008. It has a runtime of 57 minutes. Episodes * "Barney and Friends" - "Sweet Treats" * "Bob the Builder" - "Dizzy's Sleepover" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "Midnight Muddle" * "Fireman Sam" - "Mummy's Little Pumpkin" * Thomas and Friends - Halloween School Days School Days was released July 14th, 2008. It has a runtime of 63 minutes. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Thomas and the Colors * "Barney and Friends" - "The New Kid" * "Fifi and the Flowertots" - "Flying Lessons" * "Bob the Builder" - "Dizzy and the Walking Bus" * "Fireman Sam" - "Fiery Finale" * "Kipper" - "Hide and Seek" Special Features * A bonus episode of "Roary the Racing Car" - "Big Chris Learns to Fly". Snow Days Snow Days was released on November 4th, 2008. It has a runtime of 62 minutes. Episodes * "Barney" * "Bob the Builder" * "Angelina Ballerina" * "Fireman Sam" * Thomas and Friends * "Pingu" Here Comes Spring! Here Comes Spring! was released on February 10th, 2009. It has a runtime of 62 minutes. Episode * "Barney" - "Barney's Big Garden" * Thomas and Friends - Thomas Sets Sail * "Bob the Builder" - "Roley's Flat Garden" * "Fifi and the Flowertots" - "Flowertot Rainbow" * "Fireman Sam" - "Fit for Nothing" * "Kipper" - "The Butterfly" Playtime Pals Playtime Pals was released on May 5th, 2009. It has a runtime of 62 minutes. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Thomas and the Lighthouse * "Barney" - "Summer" * "Fifi and the Flowertots" - "Life's a Beach" * "Bob the Builder" - "Splasher's Two Stops" * "Fireman Sam" - "King of the Jungle" * "Kipper" - "The Swimming Pool" Special Features * A bonus episode of "Roary the Racing Car" - "Roary Cleans up his Act". Colors Are Fun! Colors Are Fun! was released on February 9th, 2010. It has a runtime of 53 minutes. Episodes * "Barney" - "Colors" * "Bob the Builder" - "Scrambler and the Colorful Cave" * Thomas and Friends - Smoke and Mirrors * "Fireman Sam" - "Seeing Red" * "Kipper" - "Rainbow Puddle" Special Features * A bonus episode of "Fifi and the Flowertots" - "Blueberry Surprise". Frosty Friends Frosty Friends was released October 6th, 2009. It has a runtime of 50 minutes. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Percy's New Whistle * "Barney" - "Gift of the Dinos" * "Bob the Builder" - "Snowman Scoop" * "Pingu" - "Pingu and the Hose" * "Kipper" - "The Big Freeze" Special Features * A bonus episode of "Fifi and the Flowertots" - "Doctor Webby". Trick or Treat Tales Trick or Treat Tales was released on September 1st, 2009. It has a runtime of 58 minutes. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Flour Power * "Barney and Friends" - "Guess Who?" * "Bob the Builder" - "Trix's Pumpkin Pie" * "Fifi and the Flowertots" - "Pirate Primrose" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Costume Ball" Special Features * A bonus episode of "Fireman Sam" - "Cat Magic". Being a Friend Being a Friend was released on May 18th, 2010. It has a runtime of 59 minutes. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Emily and the Garbage * "Bob the Builder" - "Lofty's Banana Tree" * "Barney" - "Making a Move" * "Fireman Sam" - "Norm's Invisible Friend" Special Features * An all new CGI episode of "Angelina Ballerina" - "Angelina's Dance Partner". Let's Grow: Safety First Let's Grow: Safety First was released June 29th 2010. It has a runtime of 76 minutes. Episodes * "Barney" - "Home Safe Home" * Thomas and Friends - Thomas and the Runaway Car * "Bob the Builder" - "Slow Down Scrambler" * "Fireman Sam" - "High Jinx" * "Kipper" - "Skates" Special Features * An all new CGI episode of "Angelina Ballerina" - "Angelina and the Broken Fiddle". Music, Music Everywhere Music, Music Everywhere was released on July 20th, 2010. It has a runtime of 55 minutes. Episodes * "Barney" - "Play Piano with Me" * "Bob the Builder" - "Roley's Important Job" * Thomas and Friends - Tuneful Toots * "Kipper" - "Arnold's Drum" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "Angelina's Musical Day" Bonus CD This DVD will come with a free bonus CD. * "P-I-A-N-O" * "Good Manners" * Roll Call * Narrow Gauge * "The Next Steps Theme Song" Jolly Holiday Jolly Holiday will be released on October 12th, 2010. It will have a runtime of 45 minutes. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Thomas' Tricky Tree * "Bob the Builder" - "Bob's White Christmas" * "Fireman Sam" - "Santa Overboard" * "Barney" - "Winter" Special Features * An all new CGI episode of "Angelina Ballerina" - "Spring Fling". Animal Tales Animal Tales will be released on November 23rd, 2010. I will have a runtime of 53 minutes. Episodes * "Barney and Friends" – "Pets" * "Bob the Builder" – "Scruffty on Guard" * Thomas and Friends – Thomas and the Golden Eagle * "Fireman Sam" – "Baa Baa Baby" * "Kipper" – "Cakes and Tails" Jump into Spring * Thomas and Friends - Don't Go Back * "Fireman Sam" - "Three Legged Race" * "Barney" - "A Game For Everyone" * "Bob the Builder" - "Dizzy and the Wheelies" * "Kipper" - "The Big Race" * "Roary The Racing Car" - "Big Chris's Big Workout" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "Cheerleader" * "Timmy Time" - "Timmy Wants to Win" Category:DVDs